


Drawful.............2!!!!!

by MacKyleMore



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, but like not really but maybe, cw: May Contain Heavily Implied Route of The Problem FordeKyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKyleMore/pseuds/MacKyleMore
Summary: There is a reason it has the word awful in it.
Relationships: Forde/Kyle
Kudos: 2





	Drawful.............2!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> everday i tell myself im done writing (or at least posting) fordekyle bc honestly what the hell. and then i do it anyway :( blame the chronic pain when it spikes bc when that happens i cant get any sleep or do much of anything else and if i cant keep myself busy it makes me very anxious like dude am i gonna be in pain for the rest of my ...life?
> 
> . two whole dumbasses make dumbasses squared. or maybe not. maybe it makes cubed? i legit only recall one thing from middle school and that was my math teacher literally telling the class that we would all amount to nothing and were all stupid. he was right. at least on my behalf-- but that's okay because I can use that lack of knowledge to place on Forde and Kyle. it's just me my constant onslaught of muscle rot and fordekyle thoughts against the world

Finally, after what feels like hours of jumping in between live stream after live stream of jackbox matches, Forde finally finds one that they manage to get into. Realistically, it's probably only been around 15 minutes since he's started searching. But sitting and waiting for two spots to clear up is sometimes annoying.

"I found one!" Kyle hears him say from the other room, where he was making himself something to eat.

"I'll be right there... Put the code in on my phone so I get in."

After he has walked back into the room, Kyle glances at the TV to see which exact game they would be playing. It's Drawful 2.

"Why do you _always_ have to pick Drawful... ugh."

"Shut up, I didn't _pick_ it. All the other streams have either too many views, or are inbetween games. _Here."_

Forde hands Kyle his phone as he sits down.

_"'Kyle27.'"_ Kyle mumbles as he reads the name Forde typed out, reaches for his phone and the stylus Forde has set out for him; and places a glass and plate on the coffee table. "Kyles 1 through 26 where taken?"

"Nah, that's not how the system works. Anything would have worked, you know that."

"Then where'd you get _that_ number from...?" Kyle starts doodling his picture to send in. He messes it up and has to refresh the page.

"I think it's someplace inbetween 26 and 28."

"I'll take your word for it." He finishes up his 'self portriat', and looks up at the screen. Kyle was the last person to be ready. 

"Already holding everyone up..."

_"Shut up,_ I'm sure the streamers anticipate the time-lag..."

As the people hosting the game are about to press start, Kyle takes a look at the roster of opponents who he is sure he will lose to. It doesn't matter who these other people are, how well they are at the game. Because he knows one other player and that _single_ player is a much better drawer than he is.

This player is going by _'Forde69'_ today, it seems. The picture is a grinning face with half-lidded eyes and beneath it he wrote _'nice.'_

"Kyle, what the _HELL_ is your picture?"

"What? What about _yours?_ How immature _are_ you?"

"We're on Twitch. I can _assure_ you I'm not the only immature person here. But what is _going on_ with yours? Did you even TRY to draw something?"

"It's 27 of me!"

"It's just a bunch of dots!" Kyle watches as Forde starts mumbling numbers under his breath.

"The space was too small! They are _signifying_ 27 of me, then."

_"23...24...25._ Yeah... _Kyle?_ You only drew _25_ dots."

"What, no way-" Kyle tries to recount, but the match is started and he doesn't have enough time to look.

"I can see _missing_ one or _adding_ one but... missing _two?_ Does your brain work?"

"It works fine! I'm sure I counted 27!" Kyle turns so Forde can't see the prompt on his screen.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see until you submit your drawing so it shows up again. Also why are you scooting so far away? _I_ _wanna cuddle you!"_

_"You'll cheat."_

"I won't cheat!"

"If you won't, _I_ will. You'll sit on my lap and flaunt your screen in front of me. It would be impossible to not glance at it a _few_ times.

"Fine, I don't need you anyway."

Forde sits as far away as possible on the sofa before kicking Kyle's knee and turning his attention to his phone screen.

Forde gets his drawing in faster, more confident in his ability than Kyle. So he stares at the monitor waiting to see when Kyle27 has input his so he can count the dots once more.

Kyle grumbles, mumbling how he _'can't draw',_ and the both of them look up to reassess just how many little circles were really drawn as they count in silence.

_"26..."_ They both say at the same time.

"Agree to uh... meet me here in the middle...?" Kyle offers.

"Yeah... That's fine. Both of us were right... if you... put them together... sort of.

The first drawing displays itself, as the both of them try and pretend like that never happened.

It looks like a dude in large pants.

And, that's what all the guesses say, or at least are all pretty similar. The closest one to an outlier is one that says Johnny Big Pants.

Kyle picks _'Johnny Big Pants.'_

The guesses load, up and the first guess going to 'Johnny Big Pants' tells Kyle he got it wrong, because no one else voted for it. Under it reveals that the one who made that particular caption... was Forde69.

"Ahaha! Why would you vote for _that!?"_ Forde rolls onto his side on the opposite end of the couch, laughing. "That was obviously _not_ the right answer! _Johnny Big Pants...?_ That's not even a _real thing!"_

"Huh? What? Well- that's exactly why I picked it! It's so obscure no _normal_ person should ever even be able to think of that! But It looks like I forgot just _who_ I was playing with."

"You're so _dumb._ Look- I got it right." Forde points to the screen. "It's ' _My Pants Are Too Big'_. You know, the _obvious_ choice."

"... SAME THING."

"It's _really not."_

"Shut up- ... Oh, wait. I drew this one. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not gonna TELL you!"

Kyle gives Forde the best ' _Well why the hell not?_ ' look he can come up with. "There's no one else to hear it. _I_ drew it. Just tell me what you think!"

"You're such a cheater."

"What!?"

Forde smirks, not telling him what he thinks. Instead typing in a prompt of his own.

All of them vary in depiction.

"What... just what _is_ that?!" 

"You called me a cheater, why should I tell you?"

"Because your drawing is so bad that _THAT_ in itself is considered cheating. How can anyone guess this? Look, someone said midnight snack, but _that_ one says cement truck?"

"...Which one did you write?"

"Dorito Bowl. And I voted for Spaghetti Night."

"..."

"Wait..." Forde watches as the guesses all tally up. "It was really _Yogurt Bath?"_

"Yeah..."

"Why does it have sharp chunks in it?!"

"That's granola!"

"The prompt was Yogurt Bath, not Yogurt _and Granola_ Bath!"

* * *

"You really put the 'awful' in Drawful."

"Yeah? Really? Do you know what you put in it?"

"...Uh, draw, _duh."_ Forde laughs at him, shrugging.

"Well, that goes without saying. But I was getting at sometheing else. You _actually_ put the 'aw' in drawful."

Forde blinks as his brow furrows, not quite understanding what Kyle is trying to say. "What?"

"Aw. Because you're like, cute, or... _whatever."_

Why didn't he _get_ it? Now Kyle has to _explain._

Forde snorts laughing, grabbing his stomach. "C'mon! You can't do _that!_ You can't flirt with me after I just _made fun of_ you!"

"Yes I can?! Your entire _way_ of flirting with me is teasing, like you _just_ were! So it's only fair that I get to flirt with you back! The only difference is my methods are kind and loving and yours are mean-spirited."

"That's because you _like_ to be teased!"

"You have no proof!"

"I have tons of proof." Forde drops his phone on the couch. There's no use in hiding it from Kyle now; the stream already started up a new game and they missed being in the lobby. He climbs on top of Kyle.

"I mean, just _look_ at youself." Forde... on top of him. Forde... straddling his waist. Forde's mouth so close to his but he won't get the job done and just kiss him already like Kyle wants him to. Forde's hand grazing right below the hem of his shirt, but won't touch his skin.

Forde... _teasing_ him.

_He_ does _like it..._

"I... I can't. That's not physically possible, for people to look at _themselv-"_

"Pfft. Then I'll just have to _explain_ it to you. Because, right now, as I make every effort to _try_ and tease you, you look like you're _really_ into it. Your face is dusted red, your breathing has gotten more _erratic._ You can't decide if you want to maintain eye contact with me or let your eyes drift... You want me to touch you so bad that you're quivering. _I_ _have proof,_ Kyle."

"..."

"And now you're doing that forced frown-y thing you always do when you're trying to keep yourself from smiling." Forde leans in and kisses him once. _"And it's adorable."_ Then twice.

"...I uh. N-no. You're- it's. Not the 'aw' you put in Drawful. It's actually... it's _actually_ the 'ful' because you, are _full of shit."_

Forde tries to contain the uproar of laughter he feels catch in his throat by squeezing his eyes shut tightly and only smiling. "Your flirting style is _'kind and loving?'_ Yeah sure, _whatever you say."_


End file.
